O Anarquia
by Clio Trismegista
Summary: Um de seus ícones disse uma vez: Dai a César o que é de César. Eu digo: Morra César!
1. A Matilha

O ANARQUIA

Cap1: A MATILHA

Um jovem ruivo caminhava pelas ruas escuras de Gotham, sua face pálida e inexpressiva casava com seus pensamentos, nulos, neutros.

Não se sabe há quanto tempo ele caminhava... e essa não é uma questão irrelevante! Alguns sábios diziam que a melhor forma de se ter um raciocínio límpido é quando seu corpo está em atividade, pois seu bem estar físico se reflete no seu estar mental.

Em todo caso, já devia fazer um bom tempo que o rapaz caminhava, talvez sempre na mesma rua. Assim, não é de se estranhar que ele tenha resolvido mudar seu percurso saindo das ruas principais e entrando nos infames becos de Gotham City.

Jogando as pernas pra frente, os ombros curvados, ele passava sem olhar para a sujeira e a miséria da cidade que era parcialmente escondida nos bairros pobres e nas ruelas escuras.

- NÃOOO! SOCORRO!!!!

Atraído pelo grito, o rapaz olha para o lado e vê uma garota, não mais do que 15 anos, sendo assaltada por um bando de rapazes, eles trazem nas jaquetas o nome Demônios das Ruas, uma gangue qualquer que há muito tempo atrás era considerada forte no submundo.

A menina se retorcia e a custo tentava escapar de seus atacantes, mas ele apenas riam dos seus esforços e não foi nenhuma surpresa quando eles a imobilizaram e começaram a arrancar suas roupas.

O nosso rapaz ruivo continuava a observar os acontecimentos, sem se manifestar, sem oferecer ajuda. E continuou a ver, como um telespectador fascinado pela vida selvagem vê um leão devorar um filhote qualquer. Viu a menina ser estuprada, viu a gangue ir embora rindo e se drogando e só então ele se moveu. Foi embora.

- Por favor... me ajudem...

Indiferente aos apelos da vítima, ele seguiu seu caminho. Não chamou ajuda e nem esboçou qualquer reação ao apelo. Ele estava muito ocupado, muito ocupado pensando.

_"Animais... Homens agindo como animais irracionais..."_

Pessoas saíam de suas casas e se aglomeravam ao redor da jovem. Logo o som das sirenes seriam ouvidas, mas elas não estavam ali para ajudar, estavam somente para presenciar o grotesco da cena.

_"... Como chegamos a isso? Como nos permitimos fazer isso a outro ser humano?..."_

Ele viu o reflexo da cena pelos restos de uma janela quebrada. Mas não parou de andar.

"... Nos tornamos tão indiferentes uns aos outros. Que espécie de comunidade nós somos? Nenhuma... nós não somos uma comunidade, somos feras atacando uns aos outros, enquanto o domador nos chicoteia e ri!"

Ele finalmente saiu do beco e parou em frente a uma avenida iluminada. Sob a luz de um poste, ergueu os olhos e viu um cartaz de uma loira oferecendo cigarros.

Ficou ali, estático. O rosto ainda inexpressivo.

_"Por tanto tempo eu lutei, tanto eu tentei mostrar as pessoas o que o sistema está fazendo conosco...__ Eu me perguntava como fazer as pessoas entenderem que o capitalismo nos transforma em animais, que não há chance para todos porque para muitos não há acesso nem a coisas básicas como comida... o capitalismo não gera oportunidades para os bem-dotados, apenas cuida para que os exploradores dominem a massa... é um círculo vicioso..._

_Eu me perguntava como fazer as pessoas entenderem que a democracia não é a vontade da maioria, mas a decisão de uma minoria dominante..."___

O ruivo olhou para si mesmo, para os tênis de marca, a camiseta de grife... para seu corpo que não tinha marcas de fome, de miséria, de sacrifício.

"Que tolo eu era... as pessoas já sabem disso! Até as crianças sabem disso... não é preciso saber pôr em palavras... seus pratos vazios e suas roupas em farrapos os fazem conscientes de tudo. E eu... E eu passei a minha adolescência pichando muros e crendo que mensagens simples como O ESTADO OPRIME, NÃO VOTE... iria mudar alguma coisa..."

Voltou a andar.

_"...__ Se você leva pancada toda a sua vida, você começa a fazer de tudo para não apanhar mais, menos bater na mão que te bate... você fica com a impressão que aquela mão é mais forte que você, não importa o quanto tenha mudado!_

_Eu sempre fui tão localista... pensando que uma simples demonstração na minha cidade pudesse gerar uma revolução, e o que eu mudei? O que eu vi? Nada..._

_Hoje em dia não há mais a possibilidade de haverem revoluções locais. Se há, os outros potentados cuidam para extingui-la. Para que haja verdadeiramente uma revolução, é preciso que seja global. Mas como eu posso fazer para que a população mundial tome consciência que a mão que as oprime não é mais forte do que elas?..."_

O rapaz parou e ergueu os olhos. Bem a sua frente uma televisão reluzia em uma vitrine decorada com a bandeira norte-americana.


	2. Na Toca

Cap2: NA TOCA

Lonnie Machin sorria debilmente enquanto era ciceroneado por entre os corredores da Casa Branca.

A guia era uma ruiva robusta que ficava apontando para as salas e recitando curiosidades que faziam Lonnie querer bocejar de tédio. Mas ele continuava a manter o sorriso débil. A perfeita imagem de um colegial desmiolado.

Fora tão fácil invadir os computadores da agência de segurança. Quase tão fácil quanto invadir a rede do Pentágono. Ele só fizera isso por um motivo: conseguir que Lonnie Machin fosse aceito numa visita ao capitólio e colocar um vírus no computador para permitir que sua mochila passasse pelo detector sem acusar nada.

E agora lá estava ele, bancando o turista inocente.

- Atenção, por favor! Não toquem em nada! A próxima sala é...

Ignorando a guia, ele rapidamente se afastou do grupo, aproveitando um momento de distração dos seguranças. 

Com um movimento rápido, ele acionou um pequeno disruptor que faria com que todas as câmeras do local sofressem uma leve pane, o suficiente para que ele conseguisse se afastar dali sem ser parado.

Contente por seu plano estar indo bem, ele se permitiu um rápido pensamento sobre o grupo que estivera acompanhando.

_"Ignorantes guiados por alienados..."_

Começou a caminhar depressa, virou um corredor, sabia perfeitamente para onde estava indo. Sabia como chegar a seu destino.

Não pôde evitar um sorriso ao derrubar dois seguranças com um choque neural quando estes tentaram ver o seu "passe".

Derrubou mais alguns seguranças... era uma questão de segundos até que o alarme fosse acionado.

Começou a correr.

Em movimentos sincronizados abriu uma porta e caiu ao chão enquanto jogava uma bomba de concussão que rapidamente levou todas as pessoas no recinto a perderem os sentidos. 

Passando por cima dos corpos, ele abriu a última porta. A porta que levava ao fim de seu objetivo.

Sentado, calmo, o homem dentro da sala mal teve tempo de esboçar uma reação antes de ser levado a nocaute por um aparelho de choque. 

O rapaz rapidamente trancou a porta. Titânio e chumbo. Praticamente impenetrável... A sala inteira era uma fortaleza.

Correndo o olhar pelo salão, ele viu uma câmera ligada a um computador.

_"Perfeito... tudo em ordem..."_

Andando até o homem, ele o amarrou na cadeira e o amordaçou. Não queria o sujeito berrando quando ele começasse o seu discurso para o mundo.

Abrindo a mochila, ele tirou um laptop e o ligou a câmera e ao computador. Um programa criado por ele mesmo começou a invadir os canais de satélite, dominando tevês, rádio e internet, sistematicamente.

_"Quase tudo pronto..."_

Abriu uma pequena porta contígua ao salão. Era um banheiro. 

Carregando sua mochila pra lá, ele rapidamente trocou a camiseta e o jeans por um manto vermelho que o cobria inteiramente.

Ficou olhando para a máscara dourada, tentando decidir se ia usa-la ou não.

_"A máscara dá impacto...__ Mas pode acabar criando um símbolo... um novo ícone... e não é isso que eu quero!_

_O novo mundo tem que ser criado com a consciência de que todos são iguais, não podem haver heróis ou deuses!"_

Resoluto, guardou a máscara e o chapéu vermelho na mochila. 

Respirou fundo. 

Estava começando a ficar nervoso. Isso não podia acontecer! Ele não podia demonstrar nervosismo, não podia hesitar!

Abaixando-se novamente para a mochila, o agora, Anarquia, pegou um objeto metálico e o escondeu entre as dobras do manto. 

_"Está pronto... vai ser feito..."_

Aproximando-se da pia, ele começou a lavar as mãos.


	3. O Exército de Desesperados

Cap final: O EXÉRCITO DE DESESPERADOS

"Foram tantos anos de esforço mal empregado..."

Um homem totalmente vestido de vermelho abre uma torneira e começa a lavar as mãos. Esfrega o sabonete azul até que suas mãos estejam cobertas por uma grande camada branca de espuma.

"Por anos eu lutei contra o Estado, contra sua tirania, contra o seu poder, que por sua própria natureza exerce uma influência perniciosa."

Com uma pequena esponja, ele esfrega as unhas uma por uma.

"Quando você é governado, você é espionado, doutrinado, legislado, censurado, medido, contado, autorizado, rotulado, avaliado, extorquido, monopolizado, pressionado, por seres que não tem ciência ou virtude para tanto. E ao menor sinal de resistência, você é reprimido, desarmado, julgado, condenado, ultrajado, desonrado."

Ele enxuga as mãos. Elas estão opacas, quase ásperas pelo tratamento.

"Eu nunca duvidei que as instituições fossem a causa do mal que aflige a humanidade. Religião, lei, família, casamento, moral. Tudo isso nos é imposto, somos condicionados, e os poderosos, a minoria dominante, ainda tem a cara de pau de falar em liberdade."

O homem sai do lavabo e pára no meio de uma sala num formato estranho, oval.

"Na minha adolescência inexperiente, eu pensei que se ensinasse ao povo, a massa dominada, que se eles deixassem de usar as instituições governamentais, perceberiam quão inúteis elas são, quão repressoras. Ilusão."

A sala está fechada, o silêncio só é quebrado pela respiração arfante de um homem amordaçado que se encontra amarrado a uma cadeira, atrás de uma escrivaninha.  

_"Eu próprio fui condicionado pelo Estado. Desde o berço, desde a família, desde a escola, desde as instituições para as quais fui enviado numa tentativa débil de me fazer crer que o povo não estava sendo oprimido. Que tudo era uma questão de talento e oportunidade para a ascensão social. Tolos! Classes sociais são parte do sistema que eu combato!"_

Imperturbável, ele ignora os apelos em forma de gemidos do cativo. Digita alguns comandos em um laptop em cima da escrivaninha, uma câmera ao fundo da sala se movimenta e enquadra os dois.

- Essa transmissão está sendo enviada a todos os pontos do globo, via internet, televisão e radiocomunicação. A tradução é simultânea e prioritária. O que significa que todas as outras transmissões foram suprimidas pela minha.

Em todo o planeta, bilhões de pessoas paravam em frente aos seus transmissores para verem ou ouvirem o estranho homem.

"Hoje, eu deixo de ser um em uma luta indiferente, para abrir os olhos de milhões de desesperados."

- Eu já fui conhecido como o Anarquia, mas esse é apenas um rótulo. Eu sou um ser humano como vocês. Alguém que se cansou de ser controlado, reformado, aprisionado, traído pelo Estado e seus dirigentes! 

O Anarquia retirou a máscara dourada e revelou o rosto sardento de um rapaz de no máximo 21 anos.

- Passamos fome e não temos como chegar aos alimentos que nós mesmos produzimos! Ficamos doentes e não temos acesso aos hospitais que construímos! Tudo isso porque nos submetemos ao Estado! Porque nos submetemos a tirania de parasitas que nos oprimem, que oprimem nossos filhos para poderem manter seus privilégios!!! Mas eles não são deuses! Não podem nos impedir de mandarmos em nós mesmos!

Indo um pouco para o lado, ele deixou a câmera focalizar o cativo, o mundo todo viu quem estava lá com ele: o Presidente dos Estados Unidos da América.

Voltando-se para a câmera, o Anarquia continuou:

- Não há força mais poderosa do que união do povo. Estes homens que se dizem nossos superiores, não são nada! Juntem suas forças e exterminem esses exploradores que nada mais fazem do que nos torturar pouco a pouco! Eles não são invencíveis! São apenas humanos como nós! Vulneráveis como nós! E podem ser destruídos junto com suas instituições, pois só assim seremos livres! Exterminando tudo o que nos causa mal, todos os que nos causam mal!!!

O Anarquia retira uma 9mm de dentro da roupa. A arma brilha pela luz da câmera. Ele se volta lentamente para o presidente. 

- Um de seus ícones disse uma vez: Dai a César o que é de César. Eu digo: Morra César!

E assistido pelo mundo todo, o Anarquia matou o presidente da nação considerada o símbolo da democracia-capitalista, dita a mais poderosa do mundo, enquanto ouvia o barulho de pessoas tentando entrar no salão oval.

"Acabou. O seu mundo acabou. Vocês fizeram do povo um exército de desesperados. E agora, eu os fiz perceberem isso."

FIM

*Se você acha que reconheceu os trechos dos pensamentos do Anarquia, saiba que toda e qualquer semelhança com textos de Willian Godwin, Max Stirner e Pierre-Joseph Proudhon não é mera coincidência.


End file.
